Christmas Blessings
by KitsuneHound
Summary: Voldemort is dead but Harry feels empty inside, will a certain Potions Master make him feel whole or will his song go unheard. Pandora Hearts-Oz's Character Song "Swear to..." T to be safe


Hi guys, i tried to keep my promise but to be fully honest im not 100% confident with this

Hope you like it.

I do no own JK Rowling's Harry Potter or Junko Minagawa - Swear to you, all I own is the plot

Non-Canon

To make this work Voldy died a few weeks before Christmas

"Speak"

'Though'

 _Lyrics_

Please Enjoy!

Harry was up at the astronomy tower looking at the stars and the crescent moon that hung up next to them. He couldn't sleep so he decided to get so fresh air. He finally defeated Lord Voldemort but ever since then he's been feeling empty, no one died maybe some injures but no fatalities. He just sat there and sighed.

"What should I do now" he asked the silence. He fished out a small iPod that he manage to rig to work in the castle and hit the play button

 _The clock's hand is noisy_

 _and begins bending towards midnight_

It was nearing midnight and Severus Snape was doing his runs around the castle. When he heard a voice it was enveloping him in multiple emotions but the main one was a sadness made his heart ache. He walked up to find to see a shocking shocking sight ,Harry on the ledge with his eyes closed and the most beautiful sound emitted from his mouth

I feel like I can hear the footsteps

of the darkness that lurks in the inner part of the mirror

The man looked at the boy who was singing out every emotion he was feeling there and then every betrayal he had felt every insult he stood against again and again.

 _Before I know it,_

 _a fragment of loneliness, that was supposed to be extinguished,_

 _closes up before my eyes and sneers at me_

The song was breaking his soul but why he shouldn't be feeling this towards the boy - no not boy Harry was a man, but why was he feeling like this, what caused this feeling he couldn't move instead just stood there looking at the hurt man even after noticing that Dumbledore was standing next to him.

 _Things to lose, I thought I had none of those._

 _I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but_

 _if I'm necessary to you, then_

 _I'll definitely never leave you alone._

 _l swear to you._

 _Forever close to you._

Harry just carried on singing not realising that he now has a small audience, he heard this song when he was on the run the song felt like it was part of him. Anyone who heard this would probably wonder who was the person he would never leave alone, well contrary to beliefs he only thought of Ginny as a sister but the one he loved was a the one and only Severus Snape. The potions master proved that although he was harsh and cold he would only ever tell the truth that's why he protected him against Tom he raised a shield and shot a cutting curse at the mutation of a human and killed his snake and him before they could recover.

 _Every day was blank, and in my warped smiling face_

 _there were even tears, that stayed there unshed._

Dumbledore stood there with Severus and just watched the boy who was like a grandson to him. The hurt the young man was heartbreaking and he knew he had a place in causing it. Soon both men were joined by the a few students who were prefects and some more teachers they all watched silently with awe and sadness of what their hero was singing.

 _When I was like that, you murmured to me,_

 _"Crying is not something to be ashamed of."_

For once tears came down Harry's face but it wasn't just sadness caused it was various

Sadness from losing his parents

Happiness from the survival of the people who are dearest to him

Relief from not having to worry about a dark lord after his death

Empty from not knowing what to do now

 _When I told you, "There are no things to believe in, anywhere"_

 _I hurt you, didn't I?_

 _I will keep on protecting you,_

 _who showed me that there are things that will stay unchanged_

The audience was shock at what happened next, everyone there didn't know what to call this. Suddenly from Harry multiple silver animal came into existence

A stag, a doe, an owl, a weasel, a cat, a snake, a dragon, a Phoenix, a badger, a rabbit , twin foxes , a three headed dog an otter and its mate, a bird and many others but the most shocking was a giant bat. That enveloped all the creatures in a protective manner. It was a beautiful sight.

 _Averting my eyes, plugging my ears,_

 _I was running inside a dream._

 _I wished for a reason to exist in this place_

Without realising what he was doing Harry changed the patronos he had unknowingly cast into two sliver wings that enveloped him in its light then when they opened all he changed but the change wasn't known by him as his eyes were still closed singing to the song being played in his ears.

 _"I want to be loved", I didn't even notice I had such a wish._

 _I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but_

 _if I'm necessary to you, then_

 _I will keep on protecting you_

 _I swear to you._

 _Forever close to you._

The transformation shocked Severus and the rest of the audience. How did that happen, one second the was a boy sitting on the ledge singing out his emotions the next was a man with an aura of pure silver.

Harry was now 5ft 8 still shorter than him but big enough for his age. His messy raven coloured hair was now round his shoulders and the skin was evenly tanned. Slowly the newly transformed man opened his eyes and what they saw was breathtaking gone were the weary dark green eyes now there was two emeralds that showed anyone the wisdom this person had.

Harry looked up and sigh then decided to go back to bed only to find a wide eyed audience.

"Um. Hi?" A nervous Harry Potter said

Not saying anything Severus walked up to him grabbed him by the hand and pulled him gently down the stairs to his quarters behind him was Harry stuttering, worried that he would be punished. When they reached Snape's room door Severus spoke the password and it flung open once inside he turned to the young saviour and without any warning kissed him.

Harry took time to respond but once he did he held on to the older man like a lifeline afraid that if he let go he would find himself alone. When air became necessary they parted they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why...why do that... I was ready... Ready to be alone...why?" Harry broke down not caring that it was Snape doing this to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape asked the young man "Why hold it in?" He knelt next to man crying on his living room floor and forced him to look up into his own eyes. "I did it because I felt if I didn't I would regret it, you saved my life. Forgave me for betraying your family. Then never talked to me again" Snape felt his eyes get warm and watery but didn't care he needed to know. Why did this boy forgive him thank him then even call him a hero then just stop communicating with him.

"I did that so that after I left...if you left it wouldn't be painful...But now I can't...after that" Harry's tears streamed down his face. "Why couldn't you leave me with my dreams...Why!?"

Snape was shocked. This boy loved him so much he would rather part with him than show him his love.

"Harry I did that because I love you, and hearing that song I knew that you would fall in the same trap I did years ago... I couldn't lose you. All the hate I've ever shown was fake I had to protect you even if I hurt myself... In the shack I was prepared to die to ensure that you survived. But you saved me"

Harry was shaken 'he loves me' and without taking another he kissed the potions master with every drop of love he had in his heart and to his delight Severus responded with just as much vigour.

"I love you Harry, too much to ever let you go"

"I love you too Severus , I would die without you"

It was truly a Christmas Blessing, with Voldemort gone the two could finally have a life of their own and they knew that from now to forever they will stay together until one of them died. This was something they wish would not come true anytime soon.

How was it? Too fluffy?

please review I love hearing comments it helps me become a better writer.

The final chapter of Demons is almost complete I hope to put it up by January

thanks for reading

Ja Ne


End file.
